Star Wars: Beginning Again
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: The introduction of Luke's, Leia's, and Han's children - It's much better then it sounds.
1. Star Wars: Beginning Again - Part 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters; I'm not using this for money, yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:

I do however own the character of Padme Amidala Skywalker (I don't own the names, just the character), Gaeity Solo, Tanner-Jules Solo, and Jennelle Solo. (I know I'm not that inventive.)

New Characters:

Padme Amidala Skywalker – the only surviving child of Luke Skywalker. She's 17 yrs old.

Gaeity Solo – the eldest child of Han Solo and Princess Leia Solo. She's 15 yrs old.

Tanner-Jules Solo – Gaeity's twin brother. He's 15 yrs old.

Jennelle Solo – Han & Leia's youngest child.She's 2 yrs old.

Star Wars: Beginning Again

Part One

Tatooine

Two podracers and one speeder flew across the desert.A silver and yellow podracer was ahead of the others.'Ali-Lyn' was written on the sides in blue.The podracer behind that one was orange and red.The teenage boy occupant was dressed in the clothing of a Jedi.

The speeder that followed behind them was brown and tan, and occupied by a teenage girl and a young girl no older than two or three.The older girl was dressed as a Jedi, too.

The podracers slowed down, as did the speeder, then stopped.The four occupants disembarked their rides and walked into a circle.

"Ali-Lyn!We're supposed to be in Corusant by now.The new council is not going to be happy." The teenage boy said.His dark brown hair was weighted down with sweat, and his crystal blue eyes were dull from the heat."I would do anything to go to Hoth after this."

The girl the boy had called Ali-Lyn, was just getting out of the silver and yellow podracer.Ali-Lyn was about 17 with brown hair and hazel eyes, which were violet for the moment.She was dressed in the tan robes of a Jedi, and held the young child from the speeder, "My father's the head of the council, remember?As long as we're there before Papa begins to worry, we won't be in trouble."

The other teenage girl laughed, "Uncle Luke is liable to send Carime after us."

"Gaeity!Carime isn't that bad, she's actually pretty nice." The teenage boy said to Gaeity.

"Oh, T.J., get real!Dad would send Chewy after us." Gaeity said, still laughing.

Ali-Lyn Skywalker looked at her younger cousins, "T.J. would you just get the stuff out of the speeder."The 15-year old turned around to get the stuff while Ali-Lyn handed the two-year old to Gaeity."Your twin is very weird.You may want to put Jennelle in the speeder while we practice."

Gaeity took her baby sister and put her in the speeder mumbling about her parents.

The New Jedi Council on Coruscant

Luke Skywalker looked at his twin sister, Princess Leia Solo.This was the fourth time in six weeks that the four kids had been late.Luke sighed at the thought of his daughter.This was her day to be evaluated.Ali-Lyn was supposed to take the trials soon, but she could only do them with the approval of her teacher and with an evaluation by the council.At this rate, Ali-Lyn would never become a Jedi Knight.

Leia leaned over and looked at her brother, "Luke, I'm beginning to see a pattern here."

Luke laughed, "I know.I should start sending their teachers with them when they go on these excursions."Luke felt the fear begin to rise in him.He'd already lost a child to the dark side – He wouldn't lose the other.He stood up as the door opened and the children walked in.

"Sorry, we got tied up with something." Ali-Lyn said, walking in.T.J. and Gaeity followed behind her.Gaeity held Jennelle, who wriggled out of Gaeity's hands and ran to their mother.

Luke nodded and looked at his daughter, "Padme Amidala Skywalker…"

"Ali-Lyn." She corrected him.She hated being called by her full name, especially by her father.Not to mention she hated the name Amidala – She maybe the granddaughter of a queen, but she wasn't noblity, so she didn't want the name.

"Padme," He father began, "This is the fourth time you've been late."

Ali-Lyn looked at her father, "Papa.I'm very sorry.I was on Tatooine doing some research and some independent training.Unfortunatly, my cousins were with me.I am very, very sorry.It won't happen again.I promise."

Luke watched his daughter.She looked more and more like her mother with each passing day.

"Papa?You okay?" Ali-Lyn asked.Her father was getting older, and he often thought of her mother.

Luke smiled, "Yes.Just thinking of your mother." He sighed, "Ali-Lyn, since you've missed your evaluation again, I suggest we wait more then the usual week.We shall wait one month, if in that time Carime or I decide to give you your evaluation, you will take take."

"Yes, Papa." Ali-Lyn bowed and walked out of the door, leaving her cousins to be reprimanded by her Aunt Leia.Ali-Lyn laughed – Aunt Leia was liable to make Gaeity and T.J. take care of Jennelle for a day.

Ali-Lyn walked onto the balcony.Her shoulder-length brown hair was back in a messy bun.Her two braids, which were formed on the very front of her hair, were pushed behind her ears.Her eyes, still deep violet, watched the skyline of Corusant with intensity.

Ali-Lyn's thoughts drifted to her mother.Padme had been the granddaughter or great-granddaughter (Ali-Lyn could never remember) of Tament, one of Queen Amidala's handmaidens.Ali-Lyn could remember her parents' love for each other.They'd never fought, only talked if something was wrong.Padme had even picked out Ali-Lyn's Jedi name.The council normally would have chosen it, but Ali-Lyn wouldn't anwser to any name other then Ali-Lyn.Padme had been Ali-Lyn's best friend, next to her twin brother.

Ali-Lyn looked down, Anakin had been named after her grandfather, but nameing him after Darth Vader had proved to be wrong after Anakin had turned to the dark side.There had been a new group of "dark siders", as Ali-Lyn called them, had propositioned Anakin – And a week later he was gone.They were 10 years old – not even old enough to be halfway through their training.Anakin killed their mother two years later, while trying to kill the only exsisting threat to him, the only person who could rival him in his ability to use the force – Ali-Lyn.

Ali-Lyn felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to face Carime.

"Hello, padawan.Ready to go to Naboo?"

Ali-Lyn smiled, "Why _are_ we going there?I thought I had some training to do here."

"Nope.This time I am takeing you, and only you, to Naboo.Your father and I thought you should see the planet that your heritage is from."

"Well, then I guess we should go." Ali-Lyn smiled, and waited for Carime to walk before following behind her.

---

This ends Part One.

Part Two will be up ASAP.  
Cassie Jamie

NoahXfiles@aol.com


	2. Star Wars: Beginning Again - Part 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters; I'm not using this for money, yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:

I do however own the character of Padme Amidala Skywalker (I don't own the names, just the character), Gaeity Solo, Tanner-Jules Solo, and Jennelle Solo. (I know I'm not that inventive.)

New Characters:

Padme Amidala Skywalker (Ali-Lyn)–the only surviving child of Luke Skywalker. She's 17 yrs old.

Gaeity Solo–the eldest child of Han Solo and Princess Leia Solo. She's 15 yrs old.

Tanner-Jules Solo – Gaeity's twin brother. He's 15 yrs old.

Jennelle Solo–Han & Leia's youngest child.She's 2 yrs old.

Master Carime Liepti – Padme (Ali-Lyn)'s master/teacher.

Star Wars: Beginning Again

Part Two

Docking Bay at the New Jedi Council

Luke watched the starship leave leave the docking bay, and power up for deep space travel.

He turned around as the ship became a pinpoint against the sky, and came face to face with the blue ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi."Hello, Ben."

"Hello, Luke. " Obi-Wan said, "How is Ali-Lyn?" These conversations always began the same way.

Luke sighed.No one called his daughter by her full name anymore – they called her Ali-Lyn.However, that was the way it was supposed to be – A Jedi, whether a Padawan or a Master, was called by their Jedi name.

"Luke, she's a bright youth, who is much like her mother.But she can't always be your Padme Amidala."

"I know.She's still so young though.And I still wonder if I did the right thing with her and Anakin."

Luke watched Obi-Wan again, then looked out the window in front of him."My mother.You said Ali-Lyn looked like her."

"She does." Obi-Wan said, simpathically.He thought of the events of the last thirty years of Luke's life.So much had happened – And some of it still haunted him, even now.

"Ali-Lyn looks like her mother." Luke said, smiling.At 52, he was an older parent, the head of the New Jedi Council, and an advisor to the Supreme Chancellor.He was also a widow with one child on the good side and one on the dark side.

Luke missed his wife terribly, but Ali-Lyn was every bit her mother – from her name to her image to her mannerisms.

Obi-Wan laughed at the memory that entered Luke's mind."I told you to name her Amidala Padme."

Luke smiled, "Amidala Padme Skywalker didn't fit.Padme Amidala Skywalker – that sounded better."

"Ali-Lyn Skywalker sounds just as nice.Different then what Master Yoda would have picked for her, but Padme did make a good choice."

"She actually wanted her to be named Ali-Lyn.I was just a little amdament about Padme Amidala." Luke began walking toward the window.Obi-Wan walked behind him."Tell me about my mother again."

Obi-Wan looked at Luke.He'd told this story so many times, yet he always enjoyed telling Luke and Leia about Amidala, so he began again.

# Docking bay at Naboo

Carime watched Ali-Lyn rise from her seat in the ship.Ali-Lyn followed behind her master as they disembarked, however, she stopped just two feet from the ship.She shivered, but it wasn't cold – Ali-Lyn had felt her brother's presence.

Carime stopped, turned around, and looked at her Padawan."Ali-Lyn." She called.

"He's here, master.Anakin's here." Ali-Lyn shivered again.

Carime waited a moment, waiting to feel a disturbance in the Force, but she felt none.

Ali-Lyn knew what her master had thought, "Not throught the force.I know he's here.He's hiding."

Carime watched her shivering Padawan.She knew to trust Ali-Lyn's judgement when it came to Anakin – especially since they were twins."Be careful.Mind the force – You will know when he's near." She resumed walking toward the main door.

"Yes, ma'am." Ali-Lyn said, and then resumed walking herself.

# Throne Room in the Palace

Carime and Ali-Lyn bowed as the Queen of Naboo entered the room and sat down in her throne.

"Your Highness." Carime said, watching the nineteen-year old queen.

"Master Jedi Liepti.I am honored by your presence.And this is…" Queen Dikay said, watching the two people in front of her.

"This is my Padawan, Ali-Lyn Skywalker." Carime said.

The Queen smiled, stood up, and bowed before Ali-Lyn."Your grandmother was a great savior to Naboo.You are always welcome here."

Ali-Lyn smiled, "Thank you, Your Highness."

Carime looked from Ali-Lyn to Queen Dikay, "Your Highness, Ali-Lyn's father has asked that she learn something about her heritage.I request permission to train Ali-Lyn here, so she may learn about Naboo and Queen Amidala."

"You may." the young queen said, and then turned to Ali-Lyn, "I hope you will be proud of Naboo's history."

"I already am, My Queen." Ali-Lyn bowed, and then followed her master out of the throne room.Ali-Lyn stopped once again, and leaned against the wall.

"Ali-Lyn." Carime said, walking to her.

"He's close." Ali-Lyn said, standing up, "He's too close."

---

This ends Part Two.  
Cassie Jamie

NoahXfiles@aol.com


	3. Star Wars: Beginning Again - Part 3

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters; I'm not using this for money, yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:

I do however own the character of Padme Amidala Skywalker (I don't own the names, just the character), Gaeity Solo, Tanner-Jules Solo, and Jennelle Solo. (I know I'm not that inventive.)

New Characters:

Padme Amidala Skywalker (Ali-Lyn)–the only surviving child of Luke Skywalker. She's 17 yrs old.

Gaeity Solo–the eldest child of Han Solo and Princess Leia Solo. She's 15 yrs old.

Tanner-Jules Solo – Gaeity's twin brother. He's 15 yrs old.

Jennelle Solo–Han & Leia's youngest child.She's 2 yrs old.

Master Carime Liepti – Padme (Ali-Lyn)'s master/teacher.

Star Wars: Beginning Again

Part Three

Outside the Throne Room of the Naboo Palace

Ali-Lyn looked at her master, and then heard the sound of a lightsabre.Carime turned to face where the sound had come from – There stood Anakin Benjamin Skywalker.

Ali-Lyn looked her brother over.Anakin's dull borwn hair was long and it hung about his face.Underneath his long bangs, Anakin's once shinning hazel eyes were a dull gray, and his usually tanned skin was a sickly white.He was dressed in a tight, black pilot suit, like her father usually wore, and attached to his suit was a black cape.

_'He's Darth Vader.'_Ali-Lyn thought, stunned by his appearance.

On instinct, Carime reached for her own lightsabre, as did Ali-Lyn.They extended the lazers, and waited for Anakin to advance.

# The New Jedi Council on Coruscant

Luke stood alone in the room usually occupied by the senior members.He looked out the window, as Leia came in behind him.

"Luke?"

Luke turned to face his sister, "Yes, Leia?"

Leia looked down at her feet.Carime and Ali-Lyn had barely been on Naboo twelve hours when they encountered Anakin – And now Ali-Lyn was badly injured."We just received a call from Carime."

"Oh."

"She said they…they fought with Anakin.Ali-Lyn's hurt, but not very badly.Carime is on her way back, and she's bringing Queen Dikay just until the Palace is secure.Carime thinks Anakin was after Ali-Lyn." Leia said, as gently and softly as she could.

Luke looked Leia in her eyes.Leia was amazed to feel no fear or sadness or anger comeing from him.Usually he would fill with an emotion that would overwhelm him, and then it would disapate – but not now.

"He was after her." Luke sighed, "He won't rest until she's out of his plans.Ali-Lyn's the only one who can stop him."

Gaeity and T.J. appeared in the doorway.Han was behind her, holding Jennelle.The four walked over to the other two adults.

Luke looked at his sister, brother-in-law, nieces, and nephew.Gaeity and T.J. were just two years younger then Ali-Lyn and Anakin.He looked at the family – There was a mother, a father, and children.Then Luke looked at the picture he kept next to his chair.It was just Ali-Lyn and himself.No Padme Elo-aura or Anakin Benjamin.The picture next to it, however, was Ali-Lyn and Carime. He smiled – Carime was like Ali-Lyn's sister, and they always were happy together."Ali-Lyn will be okay." He said to the group, "Carime won't allow anything to happen to her."

# The Skywalker quarters in the New Jedi Council building on Coruscant

# The next morning

Ali-Lyn was laying in her bed, talking to one of her stuffed kittens, when Luke came in to check on her.She had been asleep since Carime had brought her back, and he was glad to hear her soft whispers.She looked at her father, "Papa."She reached up to hug him."Papa." She repeated, as Luke put his arms around her.He rocked her back and forth, both aware of what must be done now.

Anakin was too far-gone.If he and his new followers became too bold and tried to attack The New Jedi Council or the New Senate, Anakin and his Master would have to be…

Carime watched from the doorway.Ali-Lyn would never be able to kill her own twin brother – even if he was a member of the dark side.

Leia came up behind Carime, "Carime, May I speak to you for a moment?"

Carime followed her former master down the hall and to the door leading out to a wrap-around balcony.

"Queen Dikay wishes to return to Naboo.However, Anakin could still be there, and the only one who can sense him is Ali-Lyn.But Ali-Lyn can't travel just yet."

Carime nodded her head, "I will talk to the queen.I'm sure she will understand once the situation is explained."

"Thank you." Leia said, bowing to her.She went back into the hall via the door, leaving Carime to think.

# The VIP room at the NJC

Queen Dikay had listened patiently as Carime explained the danger Anakin Benjamin Skywalker now presented.She remembered the tale of Darth Vader – how he went from being Anakin Skywalker, the husband of Queen Amidala, to being the worst enemy of the universe.

"I am sorry that our affairs with Anakin have hindered your return to Naboo.Master Solo has asked that you stay here until Ali-Lyn has had time to recover.She's the only one can sense him without the force.It won't be more that a day or so." Carime said, hopeing the Queen would understand.

Queen Dikay thought for a moment, "I understand your place on this matter.As soon as Ali-Lyn may return to helping us, I would like to leave."

"Yes, my liege."

Carime turned around and left the room in high spirits.She knew that Anakin was alive inside that shroud of anger and fear.He didn't really want to kill his twin.He could never do it.Carime hoped he realized it, too.

The Solo's quarters in the NJC building

Gaeity picked Jennelle up from on the floor and put her on a chair.On the floor, T.J. was looking at holopictures.Ali-Lyn and Anakin had been so close.It was as if nothing could have destroyed them when they were together.Losing Anakin had changed everyone's lives dramatically.Luke and Padme Elo-aura had been 35 and 34 – And both were then burdened by the fact that they only had one child left to raise on the side of good.

Then Anakin killed his own mother…

_T.J. watched Anakin battle his aunt from the other side of the room.Ali-Lyn was covering him with her body, to protect him from Anakin.Ali-Lyn had her lightsabre drawn, waiting for her chance to use her most recent training._

_"Anakin.Stop this." Padme Elo-aura said, trying to coax her only son down._

_"Please, Anakin." Ali-Lyn said, hopeing it wouldn't come to drastic measures._

_Anakin lunged, and the lazer slid through Padme Elo-aura and came out her back._

_"No!" Ali-Lyn screamed and ran after her brother, who fought her back – until his new master appeared._

"T.J.Coruscant to T.J." Gaeity said, swinging her hand in front of her brother's eyes.

T.J. looked at his twin sister, "It's not fair, you know."

"What's not fair?"

"The force allowed Aunt Paddy and Mom to have twins.I have you and you have me, but Ali-Lyn doesn't have Anakin anymore."

Gaeity looked at her feet.T.J. was right.It wasn't fair.

# The balcony deck on top of the NJC

Ali-Lyn stood on the top of the New Jedi Council again.She was supposed to be downstairs with Carime, explaining the incident with her brother.Carime had understood Ali-Lyn's reluctance to go for the moment, and had instructed her to meditate – so she could clear her head of all the emotions that could lead her down the same path as Anakin.However, the setting sun had colored the city a brillent shade of pink – Ali-Lyn's favorite color – and she had sat down to watch.Ali-Lyn began to speak to herself, unaware that Gaeity was watching her.

"Mom.I know that you have become one with the force, so I know you can hear me.I am lost.I know Carime should be guideing me right now, but I have to ask you.I can't kill Anakin.He's my twin – my flesh and blood.He was like my clone.What should I do now?"

Gaeity emeged from the shadows, "You should do what's right."

Ali-Lyn smiled.Gaeity always had this way of saying the right thing at the right time – even if no one wanted to hear it."Where's T.J.?"

"Watching Jennelle." Gaeity said, looking her older cousin in the eyes, "Ali-Lyn, do you want to be a Jedi Knight?"

Ali-Lyn smiled, "I know what you're thinking, Gaeity.No, that isn't why I'm continually late for my evaluations.It's because when I do become a Knight, I will have to go up against Anakin at some point.He's been trained very well, but I could still beat him.I just can't kill him.I guess it runs in the family." She joked.Luke had many times over told Ali-Lyn about her grandfather.Her father hadn't killed Darth Vader because he felt the good in him.Ali-Lyn hoped Anakin still had hope in him – or else…

Gaeity looked over the railing of the balcony.Hues of dark pink, purple, and blue were bouncing around the city's silver walls."Why do you like being up here?"

"When me and Anak were little, this was our place.Mom would bring us up here sometimes, and talk about Naboo and Grandma.We loved the height, so much of the time it was he and I watching the sunrise or the sunset.I've always felt closer to the force here then anywhere else."

"Maybe this is where Aunt Padme Elo-aura's life force dwells – in the place where she was happy with _both_ her children."

"Maybe." Ali-Lyn said, putting her arm around Gaeity's shoulders, "Maybe."

# The New Jedi Council

"Whoever's trained Anakin has some past in the Jedi." Carime said, waiting for her superiors to let her continue.

"Actually, there's only one person in the last thirty years who's had enough training to train Anakin this way." Ali-Lyn interrupted, walking in.She bowed to the senior members, and then continued, "Master Ory Corellise."

There was a murmur for a moment.No one had ever thought of Master Corellise.

"Master Corellise does have the training." Luke said, waiting for Ali-Lyn's argument.

Ali-Lyn continued, "Master Corellise also disappeared the day Anakin did.Who else could've propositioned him?Master Corellise was Anakin's master for two years before he dissappeared.He would have had ample time to ask him and make him bitter over something, before Anak turned to the dark side."Ali-Lyn reverted to her nickname for Anakin.

Luke watched his daughter for a moment.The pieces had just been thrown together, and she could feel that the simplest of anwsers was the anwser to the most difficult of questions.

"Did no one think of this?" She asked, hopeing someone had – that she hadn't fit the pieces together on her own.

"I did, Ali-Lyn." Leia said, anwsering her niece.

"I'm going back to Naboo.This is going to end.I love him, but Papa spent ten years helping to rebuild the Republic.I will not let Anak and Corellise destory it the same way Darth Vader and the Emperor did the old Republic." Ali-Lyn said, as Gaeity and T.J. walked in.

"We are going to help, too.Anakin and Corellise have to be stopped, Masters.We will do it." T.J. said, looking at his cousin.

Luke watced the three determined teenagers.Ali-Lyn had placed herself on a path – the right one.She chose the path to protect the Republic and the Jedi - even if she had to kill her own twin.Gaeity and T.J. were young – and placeing them on the same path.

# NJC docking bay

For the second time in a week, Ali-Lyn sat down in one of the chairs of the starship.Gaeity and T.J. were right behind her.

"Do you think you'll be able to kill him, if it comes to it?" Gaeity asked, as the pilot powered up the ship.

"A Jedi does what's right.I will do if it comes to that.I just hope it doesn't." Ali-Lyn anwsered, "Corellise, however, could train another apperentice."

T.J. looked at the two girls, "I will take care of Corellise."

The girls nodded, then Ali-Lyn stood up to go find Carime.They were going to need a plan.

# Naboo Palace

# The next day

Ali-Lyn had wandered the halls of the Naboo Palace all night.She hadn't felt, heard, or seen Anakin the entire time – neither had the others.

Ali-Lyn took out her communicator, "Gaeity."

"Yes?"

"I haven't seen him.I'm going to go back…" Ali-Lyn froze.Anakin was here – and Corellise was right behind him.

"Ali-Lyn?" Gaeity asked, senseing the sudden disturbance, "Ali-Lyn, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ali-Lyn put her communicator away, and drew her lightsabre.She would fight them herself.

---

This ends part three.

Cassie Jamie

NoahXfiles@aol.com


	4. Star Wars: Beginning Again - Part 4

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the characters; I'm not using this for money, yatsa, yatsa, and yatsa.

Claimer:

I do however own the characters of Padme Amidala Skywalker (I don't own the names, just the character), Gaeity Solo, Tanner-Jules Solo, Jennelle Solo, Carime Liepti, and Ory Corellise. (I know I'm not that inventive.)

New Characters:

Padme Amidala Skywalker (Ali-Lyn)–the only surviving child of Luke Skywalker. She's 17 yrs old.

Anakin Benjamin Skywalker – Padme (Ali-Lyn)'s twin brother.He's 17 yrs old – and a member of the dark side.

Gaeity Solo–the eldest child of Han Solo and Princess Leia Solo. She's 15 yrs old.

Tanner-Jules Solo – Gaeity's twin brother. He's 15 yrs old.

Jennelle Solo–Han & Leia's youngest child.She's 2 yrs old.

Master Carime Liepti – Padme (Ali-Lyn)'s master/teacher.

Master Ory Corellise – Anakin's master/teacher.

Star Wars: Beginning Again

Part 4

Naboo Palace

"Hello, Padme Amidala Skywalker." Anakin sneered, knowing she disliked being called by her full name.

Ali-Lyn anwsered by raiseing her lightsabre, and watched the two.She knew Corellise was taunting Anakin in his mind.Corellise was making her brother feel inferior and mad."Don't listen to him, Anak." She said, as her brother advanced.

Corellise stood back, waiting for Carime to come.He felt her in the palace, and he felt the Solo twins.He knew that this was the day of fates.Anakin could die against his sister or Ali-Lyn would die against her brother.The Solo twins could be a casuality of this battle, as could Carime.Corellise laughed to himself – the only one who would most definatly survive was him.

Anakin fought his sister with intensity unknown to Ali-Lyn.She had never felt Anakin fight this way, but she fought back with just as much force.Ali-Lyn pushed her brother down the hall, her pink lightsabre contacting his black every other second. With a lunge at her brother, Ali-Lyn slashed Anakin's black suit, and the deep cut began to bleed.

Corellise watched Ali-Lyn – she had been trained better than Anakin._'Maybe I should have taken her.'_ He thought.

Ali-Lyn heard Corellise's comment, and she continued to fight – She would never suffer her brother's fate.Not in a millenium, would she suffer Anakin's fate.

Anakin lunged at his sister, sliceing through her pants and burning her skin.Ali-Lyn hissed from the pain, but only burned him back, and knocked him to the floor.Anakin was up in seconds, and took a stance before Ali-Lyn.He would not lose against his sister.

# Two floors below Ali-Lyn and Anakin

Gaeity pulled out her communicator again.She felt the disturbance strongly – something wasn't right.Corellise and Anakin had to be here."Master Liepti."

Carime anwsered, "I feel it, Gaeity.Get your brother.They're here."

"Yes, ma'am." Gaeity said, running down the hall to find T.J.

# Upstairs

Ali-Lyn had been burned three more times, but Anakin was becoming weak.He was bleeding heavily – mainly from the cut on his stomach.Ali-Lyn softened her hits to his lightsabre, but Anakin only hit her's harder – he would not lose this battle.He promised his master that he would never let that happen.If Ali-Lyn survived, she would ruin the delicate plans he and his followers had made not so long ago.She was the one block in all the plans.Anakin breathed in, and let the base of his anger flood him.Ali-Lyn would have edged him out of being a Jedi Knight, and She was responsible for their mother's death.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ali-Lyn saw Carime and the twins running up the hall.Gaeity stopped to help Ali-Lyn, but T.J. and Carime kept running.The two stopped in front of Ory. Carime had her lightsabre drawn before the elder master even figured out who she was.

"I see you've taught her well, Cari." Corellise said, drawing his lightsabre and finally figureing out who the woman was.

"It's Master Liepti to you, and she has taught herself more than you know." Carime hissed, watching T.J. draw his lightsabre.

Carime started against Corellise, guideing the older master down the opposite hall.Ali-Lyn watched her master dissappear around a corner, and hoped Carime would survive against her former master._'Don't get killed on me, Carime.You still have to teach me much, much more.'_ Ali-Lyn thought.

_'I'll be fine, Padawan.'_ Carime thought back.She wasn't going to leave Ali-Lyn anytime soon.

Ali-Lyn had turned her thoughts back to her battle with Anakin in time to watch him as he hit Gaeity with the back of the lightsabre, causeing her to fall down unconsious.She fell against the wall, her yellow lightsabre turning off as it hit the floor beside her.

Anakin watched his sister,"You aren't going to see if she's alright?" He asked, knowing Ali-Lyn had never left someone alone if they were hurt.

Ali-Lyn narrowed her eyes and kept her focus on Anakin as she spoke, "Gaeity." 

Gaeity moaned softly.Ali-Lyn turned her attention back to her twin - she was waiting for him to fall.She knew if she wounded him, he would have to be brought back to Coruscant to be healed – and possibly reverted back to the side of light.Ali-Lyn slashed his suit once more and burned his white skin.Anakin began to trip on invisible objects, but he refused to give up.He began to lose his balance, but he pushed himself to stay up._'Come on, Anak.Fall.Let me bring you back.'_

Anakin heard his sister, but just pushed himself harder.The two began to fight on a balcony.Anakin pushed his sister farther down the narrow balcony, and Ali-Lyn knew he was trying to get to his master.She watched her brother, knowing now that it would be impossible to save her brother – there was only one thing she could do.Ali-Lyn was building up her courage, as Anakin tripped on an invisible object once more.

"Anak, please don't make me do this!" She cried – she hoped he'd give up, so she wouldn't need the courage.

Anakin just fought back with the last of his energy.He crashed to the ground, taking in shallower and shallower breaths.His heart beagn to slow, and his eyes watered as he thought of every pain Ali-Lyn had caused him.The loss of their mother flashed before his eyes every few seconds.

Ali-Lyn leaned down to look her brother in the eyes.They were cold, but she searched them for any sign of hope.There was none.

Anakin watched his sister.Dispite all the problems and pains she had caused him, Anakin felt nothing but love for her.He was disgusted by it for a moment, and then he saw how hard Ali-Lyn was holding back the tears.

Finally, she could no longer contain the tears, and they began to fall. Anakin reached up to wipe them away. Ali-Lyn was shocked.She looked down at her twin, but Anakin had taken his last breath, and now he was still.She kissed his cheek, wiped away the last of her salty tears, and ran back inside to wake her cousin."Gaeity." She smacked Gaeity's cheeks softly.__

Gaeity moaned again, then opened her eyes."Where's Anakin?"

"He's gone.We have to go help Carime."

Gaeity nodded, stood up, and shook her head before following her cousin down the hall.They turned the corner in time to see Corellise jump from a window into his speeder below.Carime looked out the window at the dust that marked where he had gone. She would be seeing him again - she knew it.

Carime looked at her padawan, "Ali-Lyn."Carime knew Anakin was dead – the disturbance in the force had disapated, and Ali-Lyn's red eyes gave her away.Ali-Lyn just threw her arms around her master and buried her face in Carime's robes.T.J. and Gaeity watched their cousin – Ali-Lyn had just lost Anakin for the second time.

# Coruscant

Funeral Pyre

Ali-Lyn watched the orange and red flames engulf Anakin's body.They seemed to taunt her, tease her.She could no longer watch the fire, and looked to her father.Luke had seemed to become younger since the death of Anakin – and Ali-Lyn was disgusted by it.She had lost her brother, her twin – and her father was happy about it.

_'I am happy that he is at rest, Paddy.You should be, too.He did not suffer the fate of your grandfather.'_ Luke sent to his daughter.

_'I killed my own brother, Papa.'_

_'You did what was right, Paddy.'_

Ali-Lyn forced herself to become calm, _'I miss him, Papa'_

_'I miss him, too, honey.'_Luke anwsered.

Ali-Lyn looked at her father, then looked at Carime.Ali-Lyn looked at her master, then looked back at the flames.

# The Next day

Ali-Lyn sat on the balcony of the Temple's spire.She sat watching the sunrise, with a holo-picture of her and Anakin in her hands.She looked at the two bright eyed, smiling children.Ali-Lyn was wearing her mother's robes, and Anakin was in their father's.Their mother was in the background smiling at her young children.Ali-Lyn remembered that day – She and Anakin had gotten into their parents' clothes, while the adults were at a council meeting.They were eight years old, and that was the day Ali-Lyn and Anakin were given their new masters.

Ali-Lyn watched the holo-picture for another moment, before shutting it off and putting it in her pocket.She looked at the sky.It was shades of brillent yellow and blue, Anakin and her mother's favorite colors.Ali-Lyn smiled as the colors entertwined."I miss you, Mama.But at least now, you have Anak.Tell him I miss him, too." Ali-Lyn told the sky, before standing up.Luke stood behind her, and he guided her down to their quarters'.

# Two weeks later

# Skywalker quarters' at the Jedi Temple

Ali-Lyn picked up her lightsabre and looked at her father.He hugged her tightly, and kissed her brown hair."Now, you be good for Carime, and when you are a knight and have your own padawan, you will live here once again."

Ali-Lyn smiled at Luke.Since the death of Anakin, Ali-Lyn had realized that she was the only padawan who didn't live with her master.She had lived her entire life in her parents' home – and had never stayed with Carime.She'd never even spent a night at Carime's. She realized that the only reason she was still living with her father was because she needed him when the nightmares of Anakin came.Now the nightmares were gone, and she would live with her master.

"We are both beginning again, Paddy.But always remember, I am your Papa, and I will always be with you."Luke said, "I love you very much."

Ali-Lyn hugged her father tighter, and then let go.She turned to Carime, "I will begin again, Carime."

Carime smiled at Luke, "I'll take good care of her, Master Skywalker.I promise."

Luke smiled and shook his head, "I know.Now go or we'll be saying goodbye forever.Besides, you two are only going to the other end of the temple."

Carime and Ali-Lyn left, laughing.Ali-Lyn turned around to wave goodbye one last time before turning the corner.Luke waved back, smiling.He knew this was the way it was supposed to be.They were all beginning again – and beginning the right way.

---

Cassie Jamie

NoahXfiles@aol.com


End file.
